The Prince's
by seastar529
Summary: Yami has Joey and after one incident won't share him with anyone, learn what the incident is! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Warning: yaoi

Hello everyone who reads this. Dragonshipping is another on of my loves so I decided that I would make one! The spirits have there own bodies in this, and Yami when he got his own body grew to be Joey's height! ;)

#################################

Yami strolled calmly down the hallway books in hand to come to a stop by his boyfriend's locker. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the sight before him; some punk had his puppy up against the locker pinned and they were kissing! No he wasn't overreacting he could clearly see the tongues playing about in mid-air! The shadows inside the ancient king stirred as they sensed his rage. Finally the two separated and the unknown male left Joey and as the blond turned he noticed the audience he had obtained and paled!

"Yami, love, it isn't what you think that was! Yes it looked bad but if you'd just let me explain!" Joey stuttered.

"I already heard enough _love_ and let me tell you it wasn't anything good!" he growled and started walking away. But then he felt something grab onto his shirt and turned to see Joey kneeling on the floor with a pleading look. He sighed. "Alright fine but it better be good!"

They walked up to the roof and sat down. Joey began his story.

"So lately my boss' son has been err _flirting_ with me and I couldn't say anything because the jobs pays me more than all of the others and is what I am basically living on! Then last week he decided that I am now his boyfriends so he follows me everywhere doing all these different _things_ and. . . . "

"What things have you not told me?" Yami growled lowly. Joey took that as a good sign that he was in the clear he would only get jealous when Joey wasn't in trouble!

"First it was just flirts like how cute I am and all that, then he started to touch me."

"WHERE?"

"Um the chest and the err _butt_."

Yami hissed and grabbed the ex-gang member by the waist. Then he pulled **his** boyfriend really close (against his chest).

"Please tell me that you aren't going to break up with me!"

Yami smirked, 'Just like I thought if I pretended to be mad at him he would crawl in need of me. Oh I could never be to mad at this beauty he could never cheat on me he is too loyal! But that little boy needs to learn nobody touches what belongs to the pharaoh of Egypt! Nobody!'

"Of course not beloved, but this incident shows me that while I have given you a lot of lone time like you requested I have failed to make it known that you are already belonging to someone! I believe that now I am not going to let you leave me side often! And maybe I should mark you!" he leaned forward as that comment passed his lips a smirk gracing the blond.

Joey shivered as those words washed over him. Then a pair of lips was on his neck. He moaned as teeth then decided to get in on the action. Of course as soon as he was enjoying himself the mouth was taken away so that Yami could whisper in his ear, "You have been such a bad boy I'll need to punish you can't have other incidents like this! No, I'll make sure you never think about anything but me ever again!"

"H-h-how?" Joey stuttered distracted by the breath of the tri-colored hair boy.

"Come to the game shop for the night and I'll show you! Trust me you won't want to sleep!"

"Alright!" Joey screamed as quickly as he could.

"Good but at the moment I have a little appointment to keep! See you tonight!"

####################################

Then next morning sore and bruised Joey from the strong arms of Yami in the crimson bed found out exactly what Yami's appointment was!

On the news (Yami had a TV in his room) showed his boss' son bloodied, bruised, and almost nude hanging from the Kaiba office building screaming about monsters ready to rip him apart!

#############################

**Ok wasn't the best but I had to get another dragonshipping fic out there! There needs to be more of them but I don't have that many ideas yet! I do have a few though and if you guys like them review and tell me! Technically all of these are going to be a form of Yami and a form of Joey!**

**Joey and Yami become dark and light, somewhat like my story "Dark and Light" Friendship/Romance**

**Hermos, Timaeus, and Critias are in the knights of Atlantis but Hermos is also in a gang which the knights are going to be investigating! Adventure/Romance**

**Jono is Prince Atem's personal servant and love but nobody in the palace besides his friends Yugi, Ryou, and Malik know that his Ka is the forbidden black dragon and that he has a dangerous past!**

**I could also do all of them or a few of them! I want to know! **


End file.
